Leona
Leader of the Federal Knights Holy Shield. Simple and soft of nearly 2 meters, there's sense of security to companions just by standing near her in giant shields. Calling herself "guardian", she only uses shield, and defeat enemies by her abundant energy. She know Queen Ravaro since childhood, knowing her dreams and hardship well, so that she became the holy shield protecting the country and people, hidden her loyalty and solicitude to Ravaro in heart. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Tide Surge * Title Attribute: Increase HP of wind type characters in the party by 80%. Story of Resonance Wonderful friendship "Everyone says that Grandmaster Leona of the Holy Shields is a gentle soul. But Leona knows that gentleness can only prosper through kindness. Leona met the kindest soul in the world in the form of Ravaro who also brought her a beautiful friendship. " Let me achieve your dreams "As duties of the Queen became increasingly taxing on Ravaro, Leona realized she could not stand by and do nothing. She decided to help share Ravaro's burden with the hopes of building the world of Ravaro's dreams. " Born with great courage and strength, Leona is considered strange amongst the Rainbow Crystal Spirits. Her people respected her, but kept a good distance away from her. Leona then met the Federal Princess Ravaro in an unexpected encounter. Racial differences did not prevent their mutual attraction. They quickly became the very best friends. When Ravaro became the Queen of the Federation, the two met less and less. Ravaro devoted more and more time to her administrative duties. Leadership has imposed a toll on her. Nobles opposed to reforms and an ambitious empires stressed her even more. Leona did not want to see Ravaro to be exhausted by her work, but respected her endeavors. As Ravaro grew weaker by the day, Leona thought about lending her assistance. One day came when Leona accompanied Ravaro to inspect the marchlands and to take some time off. The Queen's entourage encountered a band of Imperial raiders attacking Federal citizens living along the borders. To protect her friend, Leona broke the tenets of the Rainbow Crystal Spirit that barred her from interfering with human affairs, and defeated the Imperials with a shield alone. "Thank you for saving my life," Ravaro thanked the Spirit after the victory, "my dear Leona." Ravaro then looked at the retreating Imperial soldiers and said: "How I wish these wars would end and that every life can find happiness that it truly deserves." Sadness, longing, and a frown appeared on the Queen's face. She then let loose a sigh. Leona looked at her close confidante with respectful eyes. Her chest welled with emotions. She simply cannot allow herself to do nothing while Ravaro endeavored to care for everyone. Leona then made up her mind. The Queen was surprised when Leona informed her of her decisions. The Queen asked: "Are you sure you want to do this? I thought the Rainbow Crystal Spirit always tried to avoid mortal affairs." Leona replied with great sincerity: "The Rainbow Crystal Spirits avoided involving themselves in human disputes because they claim they love peace. But I regard it as cowardice. True peace can only be achieved by fighting for the righteous and ending this war." Leona thus joined the Federal army and fought at the frontlines. Leona quickly made a name for herself with her immense might and agile form. She became the Empire's greatest nightmare as more and more enemy generals tasted defeat at her hands. In the name of her Queen, Leona led the Order of the Holy Shields to battle to keep the peace in various parts of the realms. She became Ravaro most powerful and loyal supporter. Every time the Holy Shields sent news of victory to the capital, Leona would stand atop of the walls of the marchlands to gaze at the moon and think to herself: Is my best friend getting closer to her dreams? Guardian's Justice "Leona is the Guardian of the Federation. She stands watch over Federal marchlands and serves as the Keeper of Justice. " Leona eventually became the Grandmaster of the Holy Shields. Despite scoring a long list of victories, it was a controversial appointment. A clique of nobles did not like the fact that the knights were led by a Rainbow Crystal Spirit. Many Federal generals were displeased with her "mercy and kindness". "Every Imperial she refuses to kill will take the lives of good Federal soldiers in the next battle." criticized a number of generals. "Mercy to the enemy is cruelty to ourselves." However, Leona would not be removed. She refused to use any other weapon except for her shield, and often achieved victory with her physical prowess alone. She maintained her principles in every battle. She would not pursue routing foes and often seek to force the enemy to surrender. "Grandmaster, why are you doing this?" a soldier finally asked. "If the Imperials win, they will slaughter every Federal soldier. Why are we repaying cruelty with kindness?" Leona replied: "This war will become meaningless if we end up as cruel as the Imperials." The soldier replied: "... I think I understand." Before he could leave, Leona told him to stay. "Do you think we should chase them down and kill every last one of them?" Leona asked. The soldier bowed his head and remained silent. He knew that the Federal army had won many battles when Leona started leading the Holy Shields. The Order also took very few casualties. Everything seemed better. While he thought about this, Leona asked him again: "Why did you join the army?" The soldier raised his head and replied: "Well... I did it for the bounty. My family lives on my wages." Leona sighed: "The Imperials ran for their lives because they have loved ones waiting for them as well. They were probably praying to see their homes again while they routed through these woods." The soldier was shocked to hear these words. "A soldier's duty is to defeat the enemy and achieve victory over them," Leona patted him on the shoulders, "But we're more than soldiers." "The Federal army does not live to kill our enemies. We fight to defend our indomitable faith and will gladly offer our lives to protect those we hold dear." Category:Characters